Nobody, I Think
by 88 Fish Swimming Backwards
Summary: "Wait-" I turn just slightly, so I can see him out of one slitted eye. "What's your name?" He asks. "That is the question, is it not?" I answer. He looks like he wants to try again, but he never gets the chance. I break from his grip, disappearing around the corner. I wonder if he stood there, staring after me. But that would be a ridiculous thing to hope for, wouldn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody, I Think**

~1~ What is your Name?

* * *

"What is your name?" that is the question, isn't it? Who am I? I look up to the girl who bothered to approach me, and answer her quite truthfully.

"I'm nobody." her eyebrows furrow, and she persists with this useless questioning.

"Why is that?"

"Because I never wanted to be somebody." I state, looking back to my heavily abused fingernails.

After awhile, she gives up and walks away. Not surprising. Its only true, though. If I wanted to, I could have told her my name, but I guess I just didn't. I go to Shibusen, EAT class Crescent Moon, and I am an autonomous weapon under Lord Death. An assassin, and I am proud to say I have never been caught. My hair just brushes my shoulders, and is spiky and choppy and black. My eyes are a dark, acidic purple, and my skin is pale as death. I wear a long black coat over my shoulders, and a sleeveless skintight top, that leaves most of my stomach skin showing. My black combat boots go up to my knees, and have thick metal pipes sticking from the back base, which allow me to fly. White bandages are wrapped from my ankles to mid thigh, stopping just short of my black pleated skirt. I wear leather fingerless gloves over more white bandages that cover my arms, and a black scarf is wrapped around my mouth and nose, trailing behind me. My name is Nyx Vanheim, but I don't think I have ever told anyone that. People call me a recluse, a waste of space. I guess it might be true. I'm that person who sits in the back corner, never speaking. I don't have friends, and I have never wanted I could be somebody, but I don't think it matters.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

I look up from my inner monologue as the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Lunch is next, so I follow the flow of hungry children to the cafeteria, nabbing a hunk of melon bread and a bottle of apple juice off the rack. My secret pleasures. If I don't enjoy much else, I sure as hell will enjoy my lunch. I take my food and seat myself at the small table in the corner, leaning onto the back legs of the chair as I nibble at my bread. I close my eyes in sweet bliss, but some personal space intruder taps my shoulder. I crack one eye open, debating whether the disturbance is worth my time. Unfortunately, it is. Professor Stein stands in front of me, looking tall and creepy and crazy. He twists the metal knob in his head so that it clicks four times, and lets out a skull shaped puff of smoke. I can't see his eyes, as his glasses are reflecting the light.

"Professor, what is it that you need?" I ask, opening the other eye.

"You have another assassination mission, Black*Star messed it up again. Lord Death wants to see you immediately." I roll my eyes, standing up and chugging the remaining juice. That Star thinks he's so awesome, but he can't handle even a single assassination without blowing his cover. I nod once and head out of the cafeteria, to the Death Room, fingers laced behind my head. I look up at the ceiling, black boots clacking against the black and white tile floor. I don't notice running into anybody until I find my butt inexplicably smacking the floor, and I blink twice before looking up. Acid meets blood when my eyes meet his, and I can't help but wonder which demented deity devised this unexpected meeting. Soul Eater. I silently stand and brush of my skirt, before looking up to meet his eyes again. I ask a silent question: are you going to talk, or can I leave? He doesn't answer, so I make to walk off, but my wrist is caught in one of his hands.

"Wait-" he starts, and I turn just slightly, so I can see him out of one slitted eyes. "What is your name?"

"That is the question, is it not?" and I break from his grip, disappearing around the corner. I wonder if he stood there, staring after me. But that would be a ridiculous hope, wouldn't it?

* * *

When I walk into the Death room, DeathScyhte and Lord Death are having tea.

"Well hello there! How ya doin?" Lord Death greets, and I nod my head in response. "Alrighty then! I need you to assassinate Mr. James T. Willingham. His soul has become a kishin egg and he is leading others in his footsteps. I need him gone before he succeeds in turning more people over. Thanks for all your help!" I nod and walk out quickly, already brainstorming the fastest and easiest way to kill this guy. Unfortunately, for the second time today, I run into somebody. Its just my luck that it would be the same person. At least I didn't fall over this time, he did. As I make my way out the door he goes to stop me again, but this time I won't have it. I move my hand just enough for him to miss, and continue on my way. I head out the front doors of the school, activating my soul perception. Yeah, I'm a weapon with soul perception, get over it. Its what happens when your parents are... you know what, never mind. Ah, there's the target. Somewhere in Kentucky? Whatever. I stomp my left foot on the ground twice, and take off.

* * *

I arrive, two hours later, at an old warehouse. I land silently on the roof, calling forth my weapons. I have three forms, but I can't transform my whole body, so I have to work autonomously. The first is a pair of katars. They grow from my mid-forearm, and are a deadly sharp silver, curving wickedly into two points four inches from each fist. The hilt is a deep blood red, with three short poisoned points going outwards. The second form is what I like to call wolverine claws. They pop from between my knuckles, three to each hand, in the exact same style as the katars, but a bit shorter, with the same hilt at the base of each knuckle. The last form comes from my ankles, the same shape as the other two, traveling about a foot up my calves, hilt at the heel. I activate soul perception again, pinpointing the man's exact location, before pulling up an air vent and hopping inside. After a short bit of searching, I find him, sitting in front of a large computer, a bowl of blue souls sits next to him, and he plucks one up and eats it. What a disgusting midnight snack. I take a deep breath, and recite the assassins rules in my head.

1: Silence, Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, wait for an opening to attack your target.

2: Trans-positional Thinking, analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements.

3: Speed, take out the target before he notices your presence.

I snap my eyes open, barely breathing, and slip from the vent, not making so much as a sound as I hit the ground. It takes only three seconds to slit his throat and eat his soul. I lick my fingers, relishing the feel of the squishy orb sliding down my throat. That's twenty-three. I slip out the way I came in, walking off to look for a store window or something. Finding one easily, I breathe on the glass and write in the code. 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door. The glass rings, sending little ripples across it as an image appears.

"Wassup, wassup, wassup? Was the mission a success?" I nod. "way to go! How many souls have you collected now?" I hold up to fingers on one hand and three on the other. "Five? I thought you had more than that? What happened?" I roll my eyes.

"Twenty-three. I have twenty-three souls collected." he claps his big box hands.

"Very good! There are about three hours left in the school day, ca you make it back in time?" I nod. It will only take two to get back, I can get to last hour.

"Good, good. Have a nice day!" and the window closes. I stomp my foot twice and head back to Shibusen.

* * *

I land at the front door of the school, and walk into the building. Thankfully, I make it to class without running into anyone, and walk in casually. I don't even look at Stein before making my way to my seat in the far back left corner, I know he's dissecting and I also know that he already knows where I was. Unlike the usual, though, there are a set of eyes on me. I don't need to look up to know that. As an assassin, knowing when someone sees me is like a sixth sense. My eyes flick up for a fraction of a second, and I prove my suspicions correct. Soul Eater is staring at me. I don't know why, and I don't particularly care either, so I continue with my sketch. I don't pay much attention in class, I guess that's why my grades aren't all As like Maka Albarn and Ox Ford's. I know my stuff, though, so I'm not failing at least. I turn my concentration back to my sketch, horrified that in the absence of my brain it started to look like him. Talk about creepy. I flip to a new page and start over.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

Ah, there's the bell. Time to blow this Popsicle stand. I rise quickly and am out the door with the swish of a cloak... oh, scratch that. My cloak swished, but I didn't get out the door. My eyes narrow and meet his. I can't get my wrist away.

"Let go." I snarl. He smirks, cocky bastard.

"Whats your name?" I summon my katar, effectively forcing his hand away with the sharp blade. He looks at the small cut on his hand with eyes wide, and while he is distracted I make my escape. What is this sudden interest you have with me, Soul Eater? I furrow my eyebrows. Jogging down the large set of stairs at the entrance. I would usually fly home, but today I think it would be nice to walk off my frustrations. Soul Eater... you are a persistent little bugger, aren't you? How annoying. Nobody before has ever tried three times. Twice was the maximum. Well, I am an assassin, I'm sure avoiding him can't be that hard. Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Easy peasy.

I unlock the front door to my apartment and walk in, closing the door behind me. I'm willing to bet, that if someone saw this place, they wouldn't believe it was mine. The first thing you notice is the walls. Every wall in the place is covered in art. Mine. From random doodles with pencil to huge colorful murals. It covers the counter tops and cabinets in the kitchen, and the fridge is decorated in sheets full of drawings. The couch is draped with multicolored blankets, and the carpet is crusty with dripped and dried paint. My room is the same. But my favorite room, is the empty one lying across the hall from mine. Its my special art room, where I keep all of my supplies- canvases, papers, paints, pencils, easels, everything an artist could ever need. I've sworn to myself, not a single living person will see the inside of that room. It would be like letting a stranger into my soul. Not gonna happen.

I enter the kitchen and dig through the pantry, looking for some easily constructed meal to please my growling stomach. I find some Ramen- perfect. I dump the hard noodles unceremoniously into a bowl, and add water. I leave the flavor packet out, I'm weird like that. I throw it in the microwave and head to my room. I set my jacket over the desk chair and set my scarf over it, before stripping off the gloves and throwing them on the bedside table. I carefully unwrap the bandages from my arms and legs, rolling them up and setting them on the table next to the gloves. I run my fingers up and down my arms, feeling the little lumps and ridges of scars. No, I don't cut myself, but my weapon blood is very weak, every time I summon a weapon, I get a new cut. It used to hurt, but I barely even feel it anymore. I unlace my boots and set them at the foot of my bed, before sliding in my socks back to the kitchen. My noodles are done. I set the bowl at the table and blow impatiently at it, not hungry enough to burn my tongue but too hungry to wait long. I sit and slip a forkful into my mouth, making obnoxious slurping noises just because I can. I hear a knock at the door. And who might that be? I yank the door open, scowling.

"What?" I snarl, prepared to slam the door on whoever dares interrupt my noodle slurping. Its him. Again. I slam the door in his face. Returning to my noodles. When I finish, he knocks again. I know its him because he is the only one who has ever knocked on that door. I give in and open the door again. "Do you need something?" I ask, severely pissed.

"Yes, actually. I need your name." I roll my eyes, this guy is really pushing my buttons.

"Nobody." I state, the same way I answered the girl before.

"That so? Ok then. See you around, Nobody." and he walks off. Damn him. I slam the door and lock it, before walking fake-calmly to my room. I change into a pair of sleeping pants ad a sports-bra, then brush my teeth and comb my hair. I collapse onto the bed, staring at my finely decorated ceiling. What the hell was that? The last thing I see before falling asleep is his smirking face. How cliché.

* * *

**I'm starting a new story! The other one i have written is going to be ending soon, so i decided to post this idea to see how well it goes. I only own Nyx (Nobody), nothing else! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**~Fish**


	2. Chapter 2

~2~ You're the One With a Demon in Your Head.

* * *

He doesn't approach me at school the next day, but I can feel him staring. I know he's the one staring, he's the only one who has ever done so. I fidget with the end of one of my bandages, and inspect the ceiling the ceiling. I just can't seem to get the creative juices flowing. I scratch the back of my head, ruffling my hair. I put my pencil on the paper again. Whatever comes out, comes out. When I look at the finished product, I shake my head in exasperation. I don't know what it is. A little demon, I suppose, with a football shaped head and crooked horns. His nose is long, his eyes are big, and a sharp-toothed smile stretches across his face. His arms are as long as his body, fingernails painted black. He wears a fancy pinstriped suit, and sits in a chair in an unusual room. There are curtains covering the walls, and a record player sits in the corner. The floor is a checkered tile, and there is a large, silver double-door behind an empty chair.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

That's the last bell. I don't have anything to do tonight... I wonder if there are any good missions on the board? I walk over towards it, fingers laced behind my head. I look up, searching the labels for something that peaks my interest. Ooh, what's that? I reach for it, but another hand snatches it before me.

"Oh, did you want this one, Nobody?" he asks, smirking. I scowl, baring my teeth behind my scarf. He swings it like a pendulum in front of my face, teasing. The blade is out and back in less than a second, and I snatch the mission card out of the air. Another scar, just for some idiot's teasing? What a waste. I march purposefully to the counter, handing the card to the lady. She checks it off, placing an in-progress label on it before hanging it back on the board. She nods to me and I head off. I really need to kill something right now. Oh, but that can't happen so easily, now can it? Of course not.

"Isn't that mission a little hard for one person?" He asks, catching my shoulder.

"What, don't think you could handle it alone?" I scoff, whirling around.

"Sure I could, with my meister. But you don't have one, do you?" that question was uncalled for.

"I work alone." and with the swish of my cloak I am out the door, rocketing into the night.

* * *

I finally get home, a little worse for the wear. That particular kishin egg had been tough, but nothing I couldn't handle. I march directly to the bathroom and undress, stepping into the warm spray. I scrub off the dirt and blood, immediately feeling better. After I climb out and dry off, I inspect my wrists and ankles for new wounds. There are a few, I had to switch around with my weapons for that fight. I clean them and bandage them quickly, I've done it many times before. I throw my dirty clothes in the overflowing hamper, and collapse into bed. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

I wake up sore. Its all I can do to stumble out of bed, dress myself, and shove a bagel in my mouth before I hit the sky, praying to any God listening that I won't be late. Today, fate is on my side, and my butt hits the seat just as the bell rings. I breathe out a sigh of relief, and pull out my sketch pad and colored pencils. I flip through until I find the demon I drew yesterday, and pull out a crimson color. I decide that the room should be red and black, along with the demon. Except for his pupils, those should be yellow. I tune out the world as I color, doing wonders with just that one pencil. I go over the black with a Sharpie marker next, adding more definition.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

I barely even notice the bell ringing, and I choose to ignore the presence I feel stop by my desk. He peers over my shoulder, and I can feel his breath on my ear.

"What are you drawing?" he asks, and I shove his face away with one gloved hand, before setting the finished product to the side. He analyzes it as I put my pencils away, but soon I snatch it off the desk and leave without a word. Then again, he always was a persistent little bugger. He follows me all the way to lunch, into the line, and out to my table in the corner before he sits in front of me and begins eating. He hasn't said a word since we left the classroom, and I vaguely wonder why.

"Is there a reason, that you followed me all the way here?" I ask, glaring daggers. He looks up, but instead of that signature smirk his face is solemn, more closed off.

"I need you to tell me where you saw that image before." he says, voice low. I raise an eyebrow, what's with the sudden change in demeanor?

"What do you mean? I've never seen that demon or its fancy room before in my life. I couldn't decide what to draw so I shut up my mind and just let my hand do the work. That's what came out. Now will you, please, leave me alone?" he stares straight at me for at least a minute, before shaking his head and standing.

"If, for some mystery reason, that demon ever asks you to follow him, don't do it." he says, and walks away, leaving me bewildered with his cryptic statement. Well, hell. What is that supposed to mean? I shake my head and finish my meal, tossing the wrapper and bottle on the trash and head to the door. I can feel his eyes on my back as I walk out. I have at least twenty minutes until the bell signaling the end of lunch rings, so I make my way swiftly to the roof. I walk out onto one of the three red cones that stick from the entrance, and take a seat near the tip. This is my favorite place at school. Its disconnected from the world, too high up and too far out. The wind whips around me, nearly blowing my jacket off my shoulders, but I grab it before it can go anywhere. I always wear this jacket, but I never put my arms through the sleeves. I don't really know why, I guess it just doesn't feel right, because Father wore it like this, too. I shake my head furiously, shoving the thought away, back into the little box in the corer of my mind where I store all of those treacherous memories. I can hear the bell ring faintly, and make my way back to the classroom. Sid addresses the class and begins some lecture about pure vs. evil souls, and I tune him out as usual. Class passes quickly, but I am too distracted to get any drawing done. I can't stop thinking about how he recognized the little demon and his room, and I can't stop wondering what he was really warning me about. I give an exasperated sigh and pack up my things, anticipating the bell seconds before it rings. As I leave, my eyes meet with Soul's. He looks away swiftly, returning to his chat with Black*Star and Death the Kid. Looks like I finally scared him off. Good riddance. As I fly home, I feel a twinge, deep in my chest. That, there, is why I don't get close to people. It always ends up with me getting hurt.

* * *

**one more chapter, real quick, before i go to bed. I hope you like, it took awhile to transfer from brain mush to words. Review, please and thank you~ i don't own a thing but Nyx, so i bid you farewell. until next time!**

**~Fish**


	3. Chapter 3

~3~ I can't believe I resorted to this.

* * *

Soul Eater Doesn't talk to me again today. I's been like this for a week, as if we never bumped into each other I that hallway. I can't believe I got my hopes up like that, what a stupid thing to do. And now, I can't get him out of my head. Whenever I walk into a room, I find myself involuntarily searching, for a shock of white hair or the flash of sharp teeth. Its ridiculous. I ground my teeth and rip the page out of my sketchbook, crumpling it up. I can't get that damned scythe out of my head. I lean back in my chair and lace my fingers behind my head, giving an exasperated sigh. I need to take a mission today. A hard one.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

Finally! I run out of there like I have the devil on my tail, heading for the mission board. I skid to a stop and look for something difficult. I need to run off some pent up energy. Ah, there's a good one. Buffy Beater? What kind of name is that? Whatever. I give the card to the lady but she doesn't pick it up.

"Will you be taking this alone, miss?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" I growl, giving her the evil eye.

"Yes, actually. Since the recent event with the Demon Sword, harder missions like this one have to be worked with two or more groups." Damn, how am I supposed to find someone who will do it with me? And then I see a flash of white, and have a brilliant (-ly stupid) idea.

"Oi, Soul Eater!" I shout, and his head turns toward me, a confused expression on his face. He saunters over.

"What's up, Nobody?" he greets, smirking. "Didja miss me?"

"No, idiot. This mission has to be taken by two or more people, so you have to come with me." I state, scowling. He raises his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say. Yo, Maka, I found one!" I cross my arms over my chest as a girl with ash blonde pigtails walks over, smiling.

"What did you find, Soul?" She asks.

"My, uh, friend wants us to go on this mission with her. You know, cause of the two or more rule." he says.

"Really? Whats your name? I'm Maka Albarn." She smiles at me and hold out her hand. I shake it briskly.

"My name is none of your concern, we have a mission to do." her smile drops, and I shoot a look at the mission lady. She nods, and hangs the mission back on the board. In progress. Finally. "Lets go." I walk out, assuming they would follow but not really caring. I need to get out as soon as possible, communication with them has called attention to me, much to my chagrin. When I reach the bottom of the staircase, I turn back around. "I assume you have a method of transportation?" Soul nods, pointing to an orange motorcycle. I activate Soul Perception, finding the Kishin egg in Quebec, Canada. "How long do you think it would take the two of you to reach Quebec?" I ask.

"Well, we would probably have to get a plane ride, that's a long way to travel by bike. I'd say, we could get there by tomorrow." he says, thinking it through. Geez, public transportation is so slow these days.

"Wait a minute, how do you know the Kishin is in Quebec? We haven't asked Lord Death yet." Maka questions. I roll my eyes.

"You _are _a meister, yes?" she nods, still confused. "Its Soul Perception, unless you are an oaf like that wanna-be assassin, Black*Star, you should have this ability." her cheeks puff up in agitation, a light blush peppering her cheeks.

"I know that, but you shouldn't be able to see a soul so far away!" damn, this girl is persistent, and annoying.

"If I know the name and one quality of the soul, I can locate it anywhere in the world. In this case, Buffy Beater, and the fact that his soul has become a Kishin egg. Now, if we can end this pointless delay, I will meet you outside of Basilica of Sainte-Anne-de-Beaupré in twenty-four hours, where we will begin the mission. Don't be late."

"Isn't that a tourist attraction?"

"Well, if I'm going to go all the way to Canada, I might as well do some sightseeing while I'm there." I respond, taking to the sky. What I didn't know, is that Soul was thinking the exact same thing, and Maka was seriously pissed. I can't believe I resorted to this.

* * *

I land in front of some fancy hotel at about two in the morning. Surprisingly enough, there is one receptionist still there, so I flash my student ID, and ask for any room with at least two beds. I trudge upstairs, unlock the door and throw my coat over some chair. I slip out of my boots and hastily unwrap my arms and legs, falling asleep in the first bed I find.

I wake up feeling drowsy and slow. My eyelids are heavy and crusty, and I need to be at that building by five PM. Its already four in the afternoon. I clumsily fall out of bed, stumble into my shoes, and grab my coat. On the way out, I stow my room key in some fake plant. I'd rather not loose that. I fly, drowsily, to the Basilica of Sainte-Anne-de-Beaupré and quickly fall back to sleep on a bench outside of it. That was a bad idea. Especially since those who try to wake me up generally tend to get hurt. I feel a hand gently jostling my shoulder, and spring up like a jack-in-the-box, claws out and prepared to kill. When I see two surprised faces, however, I drop my arms, leaving the claws out so I don't have to pull them out again later.

"Oh, its you two. Conveniently enough, the Kishin we need to hunt is hiding in here for the day. He prefers to come out at night, so he will be unprepared for attack right now. So, you get to charge in and drag him out, and I'll finish the job quickly wile he is distracted." I stop, having the feeling that neither of them are paying particular attention to what I am saying. They are both staring, wide-eyed, at my arms and legs, which in my haste to leave I forgot to wrap. Crap. "Stop staring. I know it is repulsive but that doesn't give you the right to ogle like a fish." I growl, effectively snapping them out of it.

"Uh, right, decoy. Lets go, Soul." Maka says, blushing slightly in embarrassment. I watch them leave, then go my own way, sneaking in a high window to watch from the rafters. Silence, dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, wait for an opening to attack your target. Maka and Soul stand in the center of the church, searching for the Kishin. Apparently Maka finds his soul, because she says something and Soul transforms. "Hey, Buffy Beater, come on out! I'm here to take your soul!" Maka shouts, and a rumbling voice answers her.

"Oh, look, a little girl has come to take my Soul! I'm sooooo scared!" He appears, seemingly out of nowhere, and I begin the second step. Trans-positional thinking, analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements. This guy is obviously stupid, but strong. He moves slowly, but Maka's Scythe attacks aren't doing much other than giving him little cuts. I'd like to get rid of him in one hit, so I will have to plan this just right. If Maka attempts Soul Resonance, I can tap into their shared power to boost mine, and hopefully a dual resonance attack can finish him off. Ah, there she goes, just as I predicted.

"Ultimate skill of the Scythe Meister, WITCH HUNTER!" I smile, drawing power from their rapidly increasing resonance rate.

"Silent-resonance, Goddess of the Night." I whisper, and my claws grow, glowing black. More blades sprout from my shoulders, and my katars sprout and extend. I grit my teeth against the pain, and when Maka goes for the final blow, I jump from my perch, aiming a cross attack at his unprotected neck. Speed, take out the target before the target notices your presence. Simultaneously, Maka cuts Buffy beater directly in half, and I chop off his head. I land on the ground right next to her as our resonance fades, and my blades disappear. I roll my shoulders and wince, inspecting the skin to find one ugly gash on each side. Ouch. The Kishin's body dissolves, and a red orb appears in its place. I reach out to grab it, but then realize that I'm not the only one who wants it. Soul's upper body sticks out of the Scythe, one arm also reaching for the levitating orb. He looks at me and I look at him, and quickly we come to a silent agreement.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" we chant, and I smirk in triumph, scissors beat paper.

"Dammit! I'm hungry!" Soul growls, transforming fully. I snatch the soul, dangling it tauntingly in front of his face. He goes to grab for it, but I jump out of the way, pulling the scarf away from my mouth. I stick my tongue out at him before swallowing the soul whole, letting out a breath of satisfaction.

"Ah, that hits the spot!" I smile and leave the scarf around my neck as I walk out of the building. I never noticed the awestruck look Soul had, because his heart stuttered just slightly at the smile on my face.

* * *

**Whoopie, Chapter three! *does a little happy dance* I don't own anything but Nobody (Nyx)! Review please, i'd love to hear your feedback! Until next time.**

**~Fish**


	4. Chapter 4

~4~ There is a very blurred line between assassination and thievery.

* * *

I have always wanted an ipod. As it turns out, Soul has one. And he listens to it with his eyes closed. It would take less than half of a second, a flick of the wrist and a quick yank, he wouldn't even know it was gone. They always said there is a very blurred line between assassins and thieves.

"Hey, where's my ipod?" Heh, he just now noticed?

"I take it you like jazz, rock and... is that country? I did not have you labeled as a country boy." I say, flicking through the music selections. He goes to snatch it back, but he's years to slow.

"Guys, why don't we stop in here for a bite to eat? I know Soul's hungry, and I kinda am too..." Maka, oblivious to our whole exchange, points to a nice-looking Italian place, and both Soul and I nod our heads vigorously, ipod all but forgotten. We walk in, and Maka asks for a table for three. Once seated, I plug in Soul's ipod and lace my fingers behind my head, leaning back. I leave one eye cracked open, just in case he tries anything. We sit in silence for a few minutes, before Maka finally breaks it.

"So, when are you going to tell us where you got those scars?" She asks. My eyes snap open, then narrow.

"How bad do you need to know?" I respond. I don't really want to tell that particular story, but I might.

"I need to know, so I can tell if I should try to help." She whispers, looking down. I burst out laughing, the entire notion completely hilarious. However, it really was a sweet gesture, so I give in, against my better judgement.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I concede, looking up at the prettily decorated ceiling. "Here's how it works. Both of my parents are meisters, and both of their parents were meisters. But here's the problem- I'm a weapon. My great grandfather was a weapon, and that's where the weapon blood comes from, but it is very diluted, and therefore weak. My meister blood, however, never totally activated, so I have certain skills such as soul perception, but I cannot match soul wavelengths with a weapon. Evidently, because my active weapon blood is so weak, every time I use one of my three weapons, I get a new cut. The longer I keep it out, the deeper the cut gets. That's why I prefer to finish my enemies quickly, and with one blow. I can't transform into a full weapon either, so its not like I could get a meister. Well, that's the story, sorry its not some heroic tale of my misadventures." I search her face, seeing not much other than surprise and disbelief.

"Wow... thats... wow." She observes. Nice vocab choice, Maka.

"Well, is that it? If you have any more questions, now is the time." I say, leaning forward with my elbows on the table. She ponders the option, eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually, I have another. When we were fighting the Kishin Egg, Soul and I had performed soul resonance, but it felt like something was amplifying our resonance rate. I don't know if it was just us or something else... did you notice anything?"

"Yeah, that was me. Since I don't and can't have a partner, I can match resonance with others around me in order to use my own superskill. So yes, I resonated with the two of you, amplifying both our resonance rates. I like to call it silent resonance, because you don't actually know its happening." Maka's mouth opens and closes, making her look remarkably like a fish out of water. I suppose I have impressed her. Interesting.

"I have a question." Soul speaks up, looking more serious than usual. "Do you plan on cleaning and bandaging the wounds on your shoulders?" he asks, scowling. I hadn't actually, I've been through much worse. I shake my head no. he gives an exasperated sigh and stands up. "Order me something with fish and pasta." he says, before walking out.

"Where is he going?" Maka shakes her head.

"He went to get you bandages." Oh. Well then. We sit in slightly awkward silence for a minute or so. "Hey, I've got one more question. What is your name." I look at her for a good long time. I am hesitant to speak that name aloud, the last time it got me hurt.

"Someday, I might tell you. But until then, I'm Nobody."

* * *

When Soul returns, we sit in a comfortable silence, having just ordered food. He places a plastic bag next to me on the table, and comes around behind me. He gently takes my coat off my shoulders and places it over the back of my chair. His fingers brush the back of my neck when he unwraps my scarf, and I hope to dear Death I don't blush, even the tiniest bit.

"You... you need to take better care of yourself, especially with that condition." he says, voice quiet. I do blush then, but I guess I can't help it. No one has ever cared enough to tell me that before.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumble. Looking at my lap. I wince when he cleans the wound, it stings really bad, but I won't complain. His hands are gentle as he wraps bandages across my shoulders, just tight enough to stay secure but not so tight as to be constricting. He finishes up and sits down next to Maka.

"Um... t-thank... you." I murmur, trying to hide the furious blush on my face.

"Anytime, Nobody."

* * *

**This one is a little shorter, sorry bout that, I've been a bit distracted. Don't own anything but Nyx. Later.**

**~Fish**


	5. Chapter 5

~5~ I'd rather not be in the middle of your argument

* * *

The trip home is decidedly uneventful. I mean, I usually crash into some stupid bird or something because I'm not paying attention, but not even that happened. Oh well. I land in front of Shibusen and make my way to the death room for the report. The halls are quiet, everyone should be in classes right now. I knock on the door, hear a cheery "Come in!" and jog down the guillotine path to see Death drinking a cup of tea at his little coffee table.

"Mission complete, sir. Buffy Beater is no more." I report.

"Good, good. Who did you go with?" He asks.

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn."

"Wonderful! Go ahead and head home for the day, I assume you're tired from your trip. Be awake and ready for a big day tomorrow!~" Death sings.

"You got it. See ya later.

* * *

Class today is unusually tense. I can't exactly explain why, but I know where the cause is. They are sitting two rows down and a little to the left. They won't look at each other, and it's beginning to piss me off. I got back from the Canada trip three days ago, and the only unusual occurrence in between was the sudden existence of two witch souls, that quickly disappeared. Whatever. I try to ignore the feeling and concentrate on my drawing, but it just isn't working. I send a glare towards the culprits, hoping desperately for the lunch bell to ring soon.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

Saved! I rush to the lunchroom faster than usual, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning 'cuz I overslept. Whatever, its not a big problem, I just get to eat more at lunch! I get a pizza with my usual m-bread and a-juice, and settle in for a feast at my little table I the corner. I don't expect to be interrupted before I can even take the first bite, but it happens either way. I turn my gaze onto the intruder, mouth still half open.

"What?" Maka's face is set in a decided scowl.

"May I sit over here? Soul is being an ass and I don't want to look at his annoying face." I motion for her to take a seat and begin my meal, finishing in record time while Maka continues to nibble on a turkey sandwich.

"So, what happened between you two? You have both been annoying the crap out of me all day. It makes it difficult to concentrate when the air is so thick it could be cut with a butter knife." I complain, leaning onto the back legs of my chair. She stops eating all together and looks down.

"I just... I just wanted to get stronger." She says, but quickly snaps her head up, eyes blazing with rage. "But he called me violent and said I have fat ankles!" I roll my eyes.

"Look, as much as I'd love to listen about your lovers quarrel, I do have places to be, ya know. I say, but she gives me an incredulous look.

"Lovers? How awkward would that be? We live together, he's practically my annoying older brother." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, sibling rivalry, my mistake. Either way, if you two keep this up, your wavelengths will end up falling out of sync." I warn, standing up. I turn to leave, only to run into Stein. "Oh, hey Stein, whats up?"

"Maka has a mission accompany request." He turns to her, "Black*Star and Tsubaki need you to take the mission in London. You leave immediately, we have a flight prepared already." She nods and stands up. I give her a meaningful glare, and she nods before walking off. Stein nods to me also before heading off in another direction. Now, what was it I needed to do? Oh yeah, that mission I was assigned this morning, gotta do some research. Something about mummy remains coming to life in the destroyed pyramid Anubis, better see if there are any reports on that. Hmm, here's one. I sift through the small folder, finding the mission report in the back. Let's see, Death the Kid blew it up, huh? What a stupid name, I'll bet his dad made it up while drunk. Oh, wait, that would be Lord Death... I wonder if he can even get drunk... Whatever. I guess he didn't kill the mummies all the way then. Better check it out.

* * *

I collapse into the couch, royally exhausted. Turns out, a witch's leftover hand (WTF?) was controlling the remains of dead mummies with a little bit of its remaining magic. A bunch of wasted energy, if you ask me. I shake my head in exasperation, rubbing my temples. I need to take a shower, get all the mummy guts off me. Blech. I walk toward the bathroom and turn on the water as my thoughts travel an unexpected direction. I wonder how Soul and Maka are doing, hopefully they got over their little spat. Speaking of which, Maka said they were like siblings, and I can't exactly explain to myself why knowing this makes me excited. Its unusual for me to really feel anything at all toward another person, so what is this? Ah, it makes no sense. I bang my head on the tile wall. Its happening again, that fluttery feeling in my stomach, what is it? Damn, its annoying. I turn the water faucet all the way to glacier ice cold, I'll just have to freeze the feeling away. EEP! Effective, but freaking freezing. I jump out of the cold spray, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around myself, trying to warm the shivers. Jeez, why am I wasting so much trouble on such a pointless feeling?

* * *

**in case you were wondering, in the third episode (DTK's proplogue) one of the witch's hands gets left behind and says "i'm leftovers!" before dragging itself away. i decided to make a play on that. Anyway, can anyone help poor Nobody (which i own, by the way) with that funny feeling in her stomach? Kekeke... Anyway, dont own anything but the already mentioned, so ttyl.**

**~Fish**


	6. Chapter 6

~6~ Avoiding a party... I wish it was that easy.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, Kids! This is Lord Death speaking, I have a quick announcement for you all! This Friday, otherwise known as tomorrow, we are having a big dance to celebrate Shibusen! My cute son will be planning everything, so you all better show up, _or I'll take your soul._" his voice gets dark and creepy at the end. I hear a groan of 'Father...' from somewhere in the center of the room, and can't help snickering with a few others. I can't help but fell sorry for the guy, he shows up in the middle of the year, has to deal with Death as a father, and to seal the deal, is named Death the Kid. Sure, he's powerful, and not half bad looking, but he's got a lot to be embarrassed by. On the other hand, I officially hate him now. Because he is planning the anniversary party, I actually have to go. I usually skip, parties aren't my scene. Especially since I will have to wear a dress... *shudder*. No, I definitely don't go to parties. So what am I going to do about this one... that is a good question. I groan and slam my head onto my desk, realizing that I really don't want my soul stolen for skipping a party.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

Lunch bell... I am so put off that I don't even feel like eating. Blech. I decide I might as well just sit here and feel sorry for myself, because moving is not high on the list of things I want to do. Going to a party must be at the bottom. I bury my fingers in my hair and ruffle it vigorously. What if I have to wear a dress? I don't even own one, nor do I have the slightest clue where to get one. Death, why do you torture me so? My stomach rumbles, and I finally decide to give in and get some food.

As I approach my table in the corner, I am surprised at the sight I see there. Soul and Maka are sitting, waiting for me I suppose, and Death the Kid is standing next to Maka. I wonder what he's doing here? Actually, I wonder what they're all doing here, but that's besides the point. I decide that if I walk up now I might be interrupting something, so I listen in from afar instead.

"Maka! your hair is looking beautifully symmetrical as always!" Kid exclaims, eyes shining. She smiles back and Soul rolls his eyes, before they go back to flicking about. Searching, I guess. Soul's eyes fall on me and they light up, but I put a finger over my lips before he can call out. He looks at me questioningly, and I nod my head towards Kid and Maka, the former having started a question. "How would you like to come to Shibusen's anniversary party with me?" Maka's eyes light up, and she answers yes with a grin on her face. I smirk, too cute. I saunter over as Kid leaves, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at Maka. She blushes, just slightly, and I chuckle as I sit down across from her.

"So what exactly are you two doing at my table anyway? Don't you have a group to sit with, prissy boy and loudmouth and them?" I ask, sitting down.

"I guess we both had a question for you, we hadn't expected to both be here. What took you so long?" Soul asks, raising one white eyebrow. I shrug.

"The bell rung and I didn't feel like moving. Get on with the interrogation, I'm hungry."

"Well, my friends Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki invited me to go dress shopping today after class, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. I guess you just didn't seem the person to own a dress, so I thought you might need one." I groan and bang my head loudly on the table.

"Your deduction is correct. I don't own any dresses, and I do in fact need one, no matter how much I wish there was some way out of it." I mumble, ruffling my hair again.

"So you will come?" she seems way too happy. Whatever.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. I'm just happy a fellow dress hater will be coming with us, normally the girls put me through torture, now I won't have to go at it alone!" I groan. What have I signed up for?  
"Well I guess that leads up to my question nicely. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Soul speaks up. My head whips around, confusion written all over my face.

"What?" nice. Real smooth.

"I asked you, Nobody, if you would go to the dance with me." I stare, unblinking, for at least a minute. Well, that was certainly unexpected. Wait, why is my stomach jumping like this? Whats going on with me recently? Soul's face falls, jut slightly, and I realize that I haven't actually answered his question yet.

"Oh, uh, um, sure, I guess. Ahem."I look down at my food, trying desperately to stop the blush from rising to my face. My heart is racing in my chest, and it's not making sense. I haven't moved, but my heart is beating erratically. I must be sick or something, I should ask the nurse. Wait no, I don't like the nurse here, she reminds me too much of a snake. Maybe I could ask Stein... but he might dissect me. Argh what am I supposed to do? I snap my head up suddenly, eyes narrowing. "Wait a second, what are you two doing, asking me to go places with you? You don't even know my name! What are you trying to get out of me?" I growl, suddenly hostile. Maka and Soul blink in synchronization, confusion written all over their faces.

"Were your friends. Isn't that what friends do? Take each other places, have fun together? Its alright if you don't want to share your name, we don't really mind, but we still know you as a person, and we want to be your friends." Maka says, smiling. Now its my turn to blink in confusion.

"Hell, if your name really was Nobody, it wouldn't matter. We have a friend named Death the Kid, it really doesn't get much worse than that." Soul says, chuckling. I can't help but break into a smile too.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you my name just yet, but if you two really are my friends, then I will, soon." they smile at me, and I smile back, and before we know it we are all laughing happily. Is this what friends do? I don't remember being this happy before.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

"Lunch is over already?" I ask, surprised.

"Guess so." Soul replies. I hear my stomach growl and look down at my unopened food.

"Damn it! I never got to eat!"

* * *

**AHH! I am soooo sorry this took so long, i haven't updated in like two weeks! ugh, sorry sorry, writers block and homework and rehearsals got the best of me, i didn't mean to i swear! Anyway, i'll try to keep up a bit better, i hate to leave you waiting!**

**~Fish**


End file.
